On-cell or in-cell type touch screen devices can be manufactured by installing a touch device in a display device. Such a touch screen device can be used as an output device for displaying images and an input device for receiving a user's touch commands. However, the touch screen device does not always accurately sense the amount of touch force/pressure applied to the touch screen.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.